overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Elven Resistance
The Elven Resistance was a resistance movement formed by queen Fay and the last surviving Everlightian Elves as a great alliance of many Light Magic creatures to oppose the ruthless advance of the Glorious Empire and its genocidal campaign against all of them. The Resistance fought hard for its independence and survival during the terrible War of the Glorious Empire, but in the end, it was defeated by its enemies and its remains were assimilated into the Fourth Overlord's evil empire. Symbols The Elven Resistance uses two distinct symbols to mark their assets and territories: the first one is a stylized tree whose canopy is shaped like a rainbow, while the second is the classic peace symbol painted with white paint on a large green leaf. Culture Although the Resistance is a multi-species organization, it is entirely dominated by the culture of the Everlightian elves, the most powerful members of the group. They promote a community lifestyle in contact with nature, where everything is derived from the fruits of mother nature, such as clothing, food, buildings and weapons, and then equally shared among all members of society. They are strenuous advocates of pacifism and free love, but are always ready to follow the path of war if every other alternative is ineffective. They fight to defend all the creatures that are too weak, innocent and peaceful to defend themselves from the violence of the Glorious Empire, such as the gnomes and seals. They show great empathy for all living creatures and experience strong emotional pain when they see them die by the hand of cruel people. Another important thing to say about the Elven Resistance and its culture is about its precious queen, Fay: She is the center of an extensive cult of personality and is identified by the members of the organization as the living avatar of the Mother Goddess. Indeed, she is a fairy out of the ordinary, characterized by a much more humanoid appearance than the other fairies and able to concentrate within herself an absurdly large amount of magic energy, yet her warrior prowess and leadership skills tend to be depicted by her followers in an extremely exaggerated and unrealistic way. The presence of the queen is felt everywhere in the organization. She is worshipped alongside the Mother Goddess and her statues dominate public places. Politics The Elven Resistance is structured as an absolute monarchy with theocratic connotations, since the monarch, Queen Fay, is worshiped by her people as a divine being always concerned with the good of others and to act unselfishly. However, due to the lack of strict rules typical of full-fledged monarchies, many subjects feel entitled to take personal initiatives that go against the orders of the queen in case they believe that her judgment is compromised. Organization The Elven Resistance is divided into numerous independent cells scattered across all the frontier regions of the Glorious Empire, where the influence of the enemy is less strong, and also in several secret locations placed outside the empire's influence sphere (such as the Wasteland). There are two types of cells: the Communes and the Sanctuaries. *'Communes': the communes are small and medium-sized settlements strategically located near other inhabited places where there is a high concentration of opposers of the empire that play the role of recruiting centers for the Resistance. New recruits are attracted to these settlements by offering them a new lifestyle in contact with nature, away from the suffering and the difficulties of living under the yoke of the empire, where all can be true to their own emotions and be free to love one another. Communes are essentially communities where all share common interests, values and beliefs, as well as property, possessions, resources, work, income and assets. It's not known how many communes exist, but it's very likely that many of them have been destroyed in the war against the Glorious Empire. It's known that at least a commune located in Nordberg was devastated by the Fourth Overlord's army. *'Sanctuaries': the sanctuaries are large settlements placed in secret, hidden and well-protected locations, such as large underground caves and impenetrable jungles. These hideouts act as major centers for resistance operations, as well as colonies for the non-combatant members of the resistance and protected reserves for magical creatures that are not able to protect themselves from the raids of the empire, such as fairies and gnomes. These settlements are made habitable by great magical crystals of pure Light Magic, which with their light illuminate all the plants and animals of the sanctuary as a shining sun, thus giving them sufficient strength and vigor to survive also in the most inhospitable and lightless of places. If the crystal is shattered by someone, the sanctuary slowly dies and becomes no longer livable. It's not known how many sanctuaries exist, but it's very likely that almost all of them have been destroyed by the Glorious Empire prior to the events of Overlord II. The only two who had remained intact at that time were the Nordberg Sanctuary and the Wasteland Sanctuary. The Sanctuary of the Wasteland was the largest of all, and served as the hiding place of queen Fay and of all the most powerful assets of the Resistance, such as the salamanders and the Salamander King, making it the de facto capital of the entire organization. In addition to the Communes and the Sanctuaries, the Resistance also has several camps scattered in certain areas associated with the past history of the member races of the organization, like the island of Everlight and its reef. Membership The members of the Elven Resistance are almost universally elves. Though there is nothing forbidding a non-elf from joining, it’s assumed that only the elves and Light Magic creatures are interested in pursuing the goals that the Resistance seeks to achieve. Humans, especially those coming from lands subdued by the Glorious Empire, are considered useful spies and auxiliaries for the Resistance and for this reason they are often secretly recruited by the Communes. Dark Magic creatures, such as the minions, are unwelcome, not only for their long history of enmity with the elves, but also for their excessive destructive tendencies and their total disregard for life. It's known that there are no Dwarves or Halflings among the Resistance's ranks. The typical member of the Resistance, then, is a strong Elf warrior, usually from the disgraced island of Everlight. Physical fitness is a must, both for the hard work they endure to move the Light Magic Creatures under their protection from one shelter to another, and the many battles they must fight against the mighty armies of the Empire. Notable Members .]] .]] *'Queen Fay' - Queen Fay is the founder and ruler of the Elven Resistance. She's a uniquely powerful and beautiful fairy and is one of the greatest wizards in all of the world, magically attuned with nature and all the Light Magic creatures in existence. She is the center of an extensive cult of personality and is identified by the members of the organization as the living avatar of the Mother Goddess. Her kind and gentle personality made her loved by her subjects, but her determination and absolute spirit of sacrifice made her feared by her enemies. *'Florian Greenheart' - Florian is Queen Fay's right-hand man and one of the greatest military commanders and warriors of the Elven Resistance. Known both within and beyond the domains of the Resistance, Florian usually leads a band of scouts who often venture far into the hostile lands of the Glorious Empire to gain advance warning of impending threats, bring to safety all the magical creatures that are too weak to defend themselves and carry out missions assigned to him by the queen. He's the most skilled agent of the organization and is in touch with all its hideouts and sanctuaries. *'Spider Queen' - The Spider Queen is the queen of the Spiders in Everlight. She is fought in Everlight Temple, and defeating her pacifies the spiders, allowing Greens to ride them as mounts. *'Salamander King' - The Salamander King is the king of the Salamanders in the Wasteland Sanctuary Depths. He's the mightiest of his kind, a true king among the many beasts of the animal kingdom. Defeating him pacifies the salamanders, allowing Reds to ride them as mounts. *'Satyr' - The Satyr is a nature demon who was summoned by Elven Priestesses after the destruction of Nordberg Sanctuary to kill the Fourth Overlord. He can be encountered on Battle Rock and plays panpipes to summon various magical creatures and enchant minions. *'Petunia' - Petunia is a fat, bloated but somewhat alluring fairy (or at least she seems alluring to the minions). She's a low-ranked member of the Elven Resistance who lived in Nordberg Sanctuary until its destruction by the hand of the Fourth Overlord and then moved to the Wasteland Sanctuary to work together with other fairies as Queen Fay's maid. She was one of the fairies who tried to save the queen from the Fourth Overlords's attempts to drain her of her magical powers and charge the Tower Heart, going against the orders of the queen herself. Military 's ship.]]The Elven Resistance's existence is one of ceaseless battle, fought with a courage and steadiness that only they possess. Every aspect and resource of the organization is dedicated to their war against the greatest enemy of their time, the Glorious Empire. But it is a war that, little by little, is being lost. The Elves fade, whilst their enemies multiply, and each death is a loss that the elven race can ill afford. Yet it is not in the Elves' nature to pass peacefully from history. When the Queen of the Elves, Fay, issues the call to war, her people gladly answer. Unlike the Glorious Empire, the Elven Resistance can't rely on large armies of professional soldiers to fight their battles, which is why their armed forces mainly use guerrilla tactics to counter the enemy, including ambushes, sabotage, raids and hit-and-run attacks. An advantage they have on their enemies is greater mobility, mainly thanks to their extraordinary longships, which allows them to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional army. The Elven Resistance had a rather powerful army, made of several types of troops: Elven Resistance's Infantry * Elf Warrior - The Elf Warriors forms the very core of the Elven Resistance's armies. In a time of need, every Elf can answer the call to defend their forest home, for all are trained in the arts of the sword as soon as they can hold one. * Elf Poison Bomber - Elf Poison Bombers are elf warriors trained in the uses of poisons. Using their deadly poisonous cocoons, these elves are trained to throws these vile bombs at the thickest of fightings, using the poisoned fumes to its fullest effect. The vapours that swim within the cocoons are carried on the fickle winds of the battlefield and into the lungs of the enemy and, sometimes, into those of allies as well. * Elf Bomb Hurler - Elf Bomb Hurlers are elf rebels who throw improvised explosives against thick enemy formations, using the destructive effect of the explosion to its fullest effect. These warriors are far more deadly than an Elf Poison Bomber, however, they can only be met during the Elven Resistance's final stand in Everlight. * Fairy - Fairies are small, fat creatures that mostly resemble winged, bloated elves. These ungraceful humanoids with obscenely massive feminine features possess a magical potential comparable almost to that of the elves, in fact they are able to charm the enemies with their magic (as well as with their "assets") in order to lead them into a waiting Flytrap. * Mermaid - Mermaids have an upper body somewhere between Human and Elf, usually female, atop the tail of an orange puffer fish. The upper-body's appearance is obscenely obese, vaguely similar to the idols of the Mother Goddess. Mermaids live along sandy stretches of coast, where they spray heated sea water to passing ships in order to drown the sailors. They are employed by the Elven Resistance to counter enemy naval forces. * Suicide Gnome - Gnomes are tiny humanoid creatures with very large (for their size) noses and big pointed hats. There are four types of gnomes, which differ in the colour of their hats, the lifeforce they drop and special abilities. The red gnomes are the most dangerous ones because they perform suicide attacks against the leading figures of the enemy army, in order to make the enemy leaderless and disorganized. Elven Resistance's Auxiliaries * Nordberg Hunter - Hunting is an activity widely practiced by the Nordbergians who live in the Hunting Grounds, making them extremely skilled at hunting dangerous creatures such as adult seals, wolves and yetis and fully capable of withstanding the cold winds and the ruthless climate of their homeland. Ever since the Empire conquered Nordberg, many hunters tried to rebel against their new masters and offered their help to the Resistance at every possible opportunity, putting their lethal wood clubs and their long experience in killing ferocious beasts at their disposal. * Nordberg Harpooner - Nordberg Harpooners are not just typical hunters, they are also well-abled warriors. Since fishing is an important trade for the land of Nordberg, Harpooners are respected even among the warriors due to the extreme dangers of the waters surrounding the Hunting Grounds. Ever since the Empire conquered Nordberg, many harpooners tried to rebel against their new masters and offered their help to the Resistance at every possible opportunity, putting their sharp, lethal harpoons and their long experience in killing ferocious beasts at their disposal. Elven Resistance's Warbeasts * Salamander - Salamanders are hunched bipedal reptilians that stalk the Wasteland Sanctuary Depths and are controlled by the Salamander King. Their body is imbued with fire magic that ignites anything that comes into contact with the creature's skin and that, in case of lethal damages, will turn the salamander into a living bomb that will blow away any enemies that are within the radius of the explosion. A Salamander can curl into a ball, encasing itself in its plating. When rolled up, salamanders become like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed and break apart enemy formations like a living battering ram. * Spider - Spiders are larger-than-normal arachnids that live deep within the darkest woods of Everlight, under the influence of the Spider Queen. With the ability to crawl up steep slopes and spew their enemies with sticky webs, these overgrown insects are horrifying to all those that face them in a battle. * Troll - Trolls are a large, lumbering and highly unintelligent race of brutish humanoid monsters. They are extremely few in numbers but they make up for this disadvantage with bone-crushing strength. On the field of battle, these Trolls are extremely tough to kill, and have been known to devastate enemy armies like a mighty earthquake. * Dryad - Dryads are massive humanoid creatures that resemble upright walking trees with vaguely feminine features. A Dryad can be counted amongst the mightiest of the Elven Resistance's members. Her gnarled form is almost impervious to harm, and her strength a near match for the trolls of Everlight. Dryads do not fight with grace or finesse, but with huge sweeping blows that strike the enemies with enough force to shatter stone. * Unicorn - A Unicorn is a noble creature resembling a huge white horse with a single large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead. No beast in all of the World is treasured more than the Unicorn, a creature that the Elves revere as representing the true soul of the forest. Wherever the truth of their nature lies, the Unicorns are unquestionably magical creatures that with their portentous strength and lethal horns eliminate their enemies in a spectacularly gory fashion. * Panda - Pandas are an extremely huge species of savagely fierce, strong and territorial bears, easily recognizable by their white fur and the large, distinctive black patches around their eyes, over the ears, and across their round bodies. These especially large and aggressive bears can be found almost exclusively in the large tropical forests of Everlight, where it is usually possible to find them while they guard their main source of food: bamboo. Unprovoked pandas are passive creatures, but will surely tear to pieces and devour anyone who dares to attack them or destroy their bamboo. Elven Resistance's Heroes * Elven Priestess - These elven maidens are the holy priesthood of the Mother Goddess, women who overfeed themselves to look like the ancient idols of their deity and who have acquired extraordinary magical powers through their unshakable faith. They are the living idols of the Goddess, majestic sorceresses who provide spiritual aid in times of peace and inspirational leadership in times of war. Trivia :* The term "Elven Resistance" is never actually used inside the game Overlord II, but is simply used to distinguish the organization itself from the other factions hostile to the Glorious Empire. Gallery Immagine2.png|The Fourth Overlord invading the Nordberg Sanctuary. SoldiersSanctuary.jpg|Florian Greenheart and his subordinates. Xbox ps pc Eco Warriors2.jpg|Elven warriors who are about to attack a minion. Elf Warriors Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Elf Lieutenant,Elf Bomber and Basic Elf Warrior. Елфи-женски.jpg|Concept art for the Elf females Elven Priestess.jpg|A concept, showing front view and back view and the design of the elven priestess. OL2 spiderq.jpg|The Spider Queen Salamander king 3.png|The Salamander King Satyr-2.jpg|The Satyr Fairy.jpg|A Fairy ru:Эльфийское Сопротивление Category:Organizations and Groups Category:Overlord II